Changing for the better
by NinjaGogeta
Summary: The timely interruption of a cloaked figure halts Tobi's plans. Can this mysterious person change things for the better, or will history continue down it's dark path?


**Heyho minna-san, another oneshot, this time a Naruto one. This one hit me when I was looking through Kushina fanart, and I just had to write it.**

* * *

A dark figure watched a tent from afar, listening to the pained screams of the woman giving birth inside. He winced slightly as another cry came from the tent, feeling worry for the woman. Finally, the screaming stopped, and he sighed, before going on high alert. This was it, _that moment_, the moment where it all went wrong. He tensed as a masked figure approached the tent.

'Show time.' Crouching down, he shot off with a burst of chakra in his legs. Catching the masked man by surprise, they rocketed off to the side, and in a flash of black light, they vanished.

Reappearing miles away, the two men jumped away from each other, the masked man glaring at the other. "Who are you!" he asked, glaring at the person who interrupted his plans. Not giving him an answer, the cloaked man charged, and Tobi's eyes widened at the speed. So fast was he, that Tobi did not have enough time to use Kamui to escape the strike, and a fist smashed him straight in the mask, shattering it into hundreds of pieces, and Tobi was sent careening into a tree. Crashing through it, he was able to escape from hitting a boulder, and he teleported behind the cloaked figure, kunai ready to stab. However, the figure grabbed onto his hand and taking the kunai from him, stabbed at his stomach. The kunai went through nothing, and the man was kicked away by an angry Obito Uchiha. Recovering with a back flip, the figure landed on his feet, and he cloaked was wrapped around Obito's foot. Sending it to his personal dimension, Obito turned his glare to the now revealed man, and he was shocked.

"Minato Namikaze!" he yelled. The man smirked.

"Not exactly" he muttered. Obito glared.

"How is this possible, you should still be in that tent…" he trailed of as he got a closer look at his opponent. Although he looked exactly like the Yondaime Hokage, there were a few differences. His face shape was slightly different, and he had whisker marks on his cheeks, 3 each side. Obito frowned. "Who are you…?" The blonde man smirked.

"That's not important." He held out his hand and a blue orb swirled into existence. "You won't live long enough to remember it." Obito's eyes widened, as he recognised the jutsu.

"Rasengan!" he muttered. He watched as the blonde man raised his hand into the air, and he almost covered his ears as a horrible screeching noise rang out. He watched, with widening eyes as the Rasengan became shaped like a giant shuriken, and started spinning in the blondes hands. His eyes grew even larger as the blonde pulled his arm back, and _threw_ the jutsu at him. "RasenShuriken!" It span in the air, flying towards him at incredible speeds. Obito smirked.

'Hm, what a waste of chakra.' He banished his whole body, just as the shuriken exploded into a dome of wind based chakra.

* * *

Obito landed on a giant cube, sighing in relief. "It's a good job I used Kamui, something like that could have taken me out." He muttered to himself. As he prepared to return, he heard something move behind him. Before he had a chance to turn round, he was struck in the back, by something that grinded into his very flesh, and with a cry he flew off, disappearing as he did so. Standing where he had been, was the blonde man with his hand outstretched, a Rasengan dispelling in it. With a smirk, the blonde poofed away, disappearing from existence.

* * *

Obito landed on the ground, being unable to move from the pain in his shredded back, his spine severed. Hearing some footsteps, he looked up to see the blonde man standing above him, a sword hanging above his head. With a gasp of pain he said one thing.

"How?" the blonde man smirked.

"Shadow Clone." And the sword came down, impaling the Uchiha through the head, killing him instantly. The blonde man sighed, stepping away from the corpse. Sitting down, he remembered his plan.

'All I had to do was wear a transformed Shadow Clone as a cloak, and when it was banished to his personal dimension, it transformed back and prepared a Rasengan, for when he would disappear to escape from RasenShuriken.' Standing up, he walked over to a tri-pronged kunai and picked it up, before teleporting away.

* * *

Back at where he was earlier, he snuck over to the tent and peaked in, and he smile sadly at the sight he saw. A sleeping Kushina Namikaze, holding onto her son, while her husband smiled at her, running his fingers through her hair, and he was crying tears of joy. Leaning down, he kissed his son on the head. "I love you, Menma." Closing his eyes, the blonde turned away from the happy family and walked into the trees, disappearing in a flash of light as he neared them. Sensing the usage of chakra, Minato ran over to the entrance of the tent, looking around frantically for what he sensed.

"Minato, what are you doing?" hearing his wife's sleepy voice, he turned back round, and went over to her. Holding onto her hand, he kissed it before smiling at her.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." With a tired nod, the red-headed beauty fell back asleep. Looking back at the entrance, he frowned. 'Who was there…?' he wondered, before dispelling the thought and deciding to instead stare at his wife and son.

The blonde man stood atop of Hashirama Senju's head, and looked at the statue of Madara Uchiha with an intense glare. 'You're plans have been stopped, you won't be causing any more trouble in this world.' Glancing at the corpse by his feet, he kicked it, and it fell into the calm waters of the Valley of the End. 'But' he closed his eyes 'They're not fully stopped, not yet.' He opened his eyes, and looked to the sky as it began to rain. 'The god must fall, his angel along with him.' With one more flash of light he disappeared just as the first raindrop hit the floating corpse of Zetsu in the water.

* * *

**Well what do ya think? Like it? You can probably guess who the blonde man is, but whatever.**

**This will probably stay as a oneshot, but if you want to see more than I'll do more, when I have the time that is.**


End file.
